


Rebirth

by Ryanzurafa



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Reincarnation, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanzurafa/pseuds/Ryanzurafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a young boy learns of a new world and a prophecy that he never wanted to be part of. he wants to just keep going on with his life but being destined to fight for his life is the most annoying thing allen will have to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this all just kinda popped in my mind so... yea ill just keep writing when more comes up.

I was scared, that’s all i knew. walking threw constant darkness but I was heading towards something. I know there's something i'm heading too. I felt as if I was beings pulled to it, like I needed to just keep walking. the darkness started to erode around me and started forming into bushes and trees and then even though i was now somewhere i was still nowhere. completely lost in the woods, I kept walking until i came upon a hill and at the bottom I could see a small barn. I didn't see why I was here, there's nothing significant about this farm that i could see. but just then a woman ran towards it from the opposite direction in panic, she looked like she was bleeding but it was hard to see from where i was standing. she ran inside and only moments later a car drove up to the barn and a tall man got out. the sight of him sent shivers down my spine and made my face go numb, he walked inside with a cocky essence about him. I got down the hill as fast as I could and when I did, I ran to the the door and opened the barn quietly to see that the man was standing above this teenage girl who was bleeding out, but still alive. I wanted to intervene but I couldn't. i was filled with too much fear. she was breathing heavily but spoke up..  
“fuck you, you cheated.” coughing up blood “i’m not old enough to handle this yet and you know it you piece of shit.”  
the man stops from arching over her and takes a step back just to look at her in victory and then replied with a smirk “you're just mad I won so quickly this time and found you while you were so young.”  
“well yea.” she made pained expression “you didn't even let me get all of my memories back.”  
I was lost. she’s dying and wasn't afraid,she was angry. she started again..  
“so.. how did you find me? it couldn't be that easy… could it?”  
he turned to look at a shattered mirror “you aren't as elusive as you think”  
she started quickly drawing on the floor in her blood while he was distracted monologuing, she made this weird circle with old rustic letters. She then threw her hand down in the middle of it and yells “Ganhc Ime Ydob, Ton Ime Dnim, Ekam Em tnereffid Txen Emit!”  
The man turned around furiously processing what the girl did. she then got up and ran to him tackling him into the already shattered mirror. They fell, tipping over the mirror, having it shatter all around them. She with her last bit of strength grabbed one of the bigger pieces of broken glass and finished him. but before that he managed to mutter out with a smug and overco  
nfident “fine, we will start over together. let see if you can beat me in a “fair” fight.... I love you rosa.”  
he then died, his body becoming motionless. slowly the girl rolls off the body and cries until her body follows. then the scenery around me begins to fade. everything around me started look fuzzy as if my eyes were loosing its well vision. the literal world around me began to surge away and left me floating in complete blackness. I lingered in silence for awhile just evaluating what just happened. from afar i could hear a noise, it would keep getting louder and louder “Alann… Alann.. Alann.” that was my name. That was my mother calling out to me. I called out in return and repeated until i could hear her calls as if they were yells in my ear. and all at once her call was so loud it startled me and I woke up from what appeared to be a dream.. 

even though I knew it wasn't.


End file.
